A stretcher is a medical device used for short-term carrying of patients who require medical care. Stretchers are primarily used in acute out-of-hospital care situations by EMS, military, and Search and rescue personnel. Most stretchers have two parallel arms and fabrics for the patient to lay down. Some stretchers also comprises secure belt used to securely tie the patient on the stretches. However, in some certain areas, such as longer transportation time needed and patients in need of protection from bad weather or severe ambient environment, additional protection are necessary.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.